Life
by MuggleMe
Summary: After the war nothing truly was the same. Fred was gone and George was a mess. But with new lives being born can George finally get over his past for the future of his family?


After the war, nothing was the same. The Weasley family had lost a family member, which caused a downcast around the borrow. George refused to leave his room, even for dinner, and the good times seemed to have all vanished. A few months had past and moods were starting to perk up. The marriage of Mr. and Mrs. Potter had gained the attention of millions along with smiles - soon anything that dealt with the war was forgotten.

It sickened George to be honest; it felt like his family no longer cared about his dead twin. He felt a hand touch his which jumped him back into reality. It was Hermione, smiling up at him. George smiled back, she always did have that affect on him, pulling her close to him as they watched the young Weasley girl say I do.

* * *

><p>The music played softly as George swayed with his beloved, resting his right hand on her growing stomach. He was happy to say the least. After the news of his brother she was the only one truly there for him. George smiled to himself and brought his head closer to Hermione's neck. He was thankful for everything in his life but only wished that Fred would be next to him pulling pranks. Pranks... that word almost seemed foreign to George at this point in his life. W.W.W went out of business - there was no point in keeping it without Fred, and with the new family, he couldn't run it on his own. Hermione managed to get George a job at the ministry, a simple job dealing with numbers in management. George thought of it as absolutely boring, but old habits seem to die hard when something mysteriously lights on fire or when the words on a document pop off the page and run off down the hall.<p>

"George, somethings wrong?" A voice rang through his ears.

"Yes love, everything is fine..." George said kissing Hermione's forehead. But George misunderstood Hermione and when he looked down to her, her eyes were wider than he had ever seen. "What is it Hermione?" Suddenly the music came to a stop and people were starting to stare. George looked down to see blood all over the dance floor. Panic and shock split through George, immobilizing him. He could hear people shouting their names, and tugging Hermione out of his grasp. It was a giant blur. So many thoughts flew threw his head as George held Hermione's hand in the hospital. Doctors tired to separate the two but George wouldn't give in. "I am not losing the only thing I have left!" he shouted as two big nurses dragged him out of the operating room.

It had been hours before a doctor finally came out. "Mr. Weasley, your wife is fine, you can come and see her now." George let out a sigh of relief, and rushed past the doctor.

"Hermione!" There she was looking extremely pale. Taking her hand within his he whispered softly "Love, are you alright?"

Hermione looked at him, about to form words, when one of the machines began to beep loudly. Screams were soon herd coming from Hermione's mouth as most of the medical team in St. Mugos began to flood into the room.

"She's having contractions!" one nurse said.

"Fully dilated!" another one stated.

"There coming! Get him out of here, we cant have him messing this up! there too early!" the doctor yelled as he placed himself in between Hermione's legs and had George escorted by the same large nurses.

* * *

><p>George hated this. He wanted to know what was going on with his wife, if she was going to be ok or if their baby was going to be ok. George closed his eyes, let out an aggravated sigh, and leaned his head upon the glass of the nursery. 'Why is this happening to me? have I not suffered enough?' he wondered thinking on old memories. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a nurse smile at him holding a bundle within her arms. George stood up as she approached him, handing the small bundle to him. It was a red headed baby boy and George couldn't contain his happiness. His own son- "Excuse me Mr. Weasley..." the nurse spoke. "There were some complications..."<p>

Georges expression dropped suddenly. "Is my wife ok?"

"Oh yes she is doing fine-" George was relived at the news.

"But we were unable to save the other baby... I just though you should know." George's eyes grew as his mind blanked for a few minutes. 'the other baby...' he thought as he gazed upon the one in his arms. Twins. Hermione was pregnant with twins. George slowly slid to the floor still looking at the bundle in his arms. The baby looked exactly like himself... Fred even. Tears streamed down Georges face as the baby looked straight at him.

"Well little one, it looks like we've both lost a twin..."


End file.
